Talvez
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ele não saberia dizer. x BEYOND BIRTHDAY/NEAR x


**Sumário:** Ele não saberia dizer.

**Death Note não me pertence e o BB também não ç.ç**

**Betada por Chibi Anne!**

* * *

**Talvez**

Se Near pudesse compara-lo, o compararia com morangos.

Talvez fosse idiotice, mas Near gostava de compara-lo com aquelas frutas tão pequenas e variadas. Talvez porque, ora ele era doce, ora amargo. Mas ele era sempre assim, em variantes. Talvez ele fosse assim só com Near. Ou talvez não.

Near não saberia dizer.

**X**

Near gostava de encarar aqueles olhos vermelhos.

Talvez porque eles lembrassem sangue, ou talvez morangos. Talvez porque eles brilhassem estranhos na luz, ou se mesclavam com a noite. Talvez porque eram os olhos dele, e de mais ninguém. Ou talvez fosse outra coisa.

Near não saberia dizer.

**X**

Near gostava da personalidade dele. Ele era único.

Talvez fosse porque Near não era único, e sim uma cópia. Talvez fosse porque ele era excêntrico, interessante. Talvez porque fosse só ele e ninguém mais, e nada podia muda-lo ou faze-lo deixar de ser assim, nem mesmo o próprio Nate. Ou talvez...

Near não saberia dizer.

**X**

Near admirava a genialidade dele, tanto quanto a de L.

Talvez porque ele tenha criado sua própria meta. Talvez porque ele cobiçasse o cargo do outro. Talvez porque ele também fosse como Near, ofuscado por L. Talvez porque ele fizesse as coisas de sua própria maneira. Ou talvez não fosse nada disso e ele estava errado.

Near não saberia dizer.

**X**

Near gostava do sabor de seus beijos.

Talvez porque tivessem gosto de sangue. Talvez porque transmitissem alguma emoção. Talvez porque o fazia sentir-se necessitado. Talvez porque ele não conseguia descrever como se sentia. Ou talvez fosse só por ele mesmo.

Near não saberia dizer.

**X**

Near gostava de Beyond. De verdade. Por tudo o que ele era, mesmo sendo um assassino ou um inimigo. Near gostava dele e só dele.

Talvez fosse pelas conversas estranhas. Talvez fosse pelos olhares trocados. Talvez fosse pelos beijos e carícias que ele não ousava trocar com mais ninguém. Talvez fosse pelos gemidos que conseguia deixar escapar. Talvez fosse pelo sentimento que o mudava. Talvez fosse por aquele amor estranho.

Ou talvez fosse pela similaridade. Ou talvez pela quantidade de qualidades que ele tinha. Ou talvez pelo modo que o menino genial se ofuscava junto dele. Ou talvez pelos olhares que pareciam derramar sangue, quando os olhava com desejo. Ou talvez porque ele não conseguia falar nada quando o outro o encarava de maneira fria. Ou talvez porque Near sentia que com Beyond não havia fim. Ou talvez fosse por outra coisa que nem ele sabia o que era.

Near não saberia dizer.

* * *

Se Beyond o comparasse com algo, definitivamente seria com as nuvens.

Talvez fosse estranho, mas Beyond tinha certeza de que Near era como as nuvens. Talvez porque ele fosse puro e calmo ou tempestuoso e meio endoidecido. Mas ele era sempre indecifrável. Talvez fosse por isso que ele se chamava "Near"... Ou não.

Beyond não saberia dizer.

**X**

Beyond se divertia ao encarar aqueles olhos negros.

Talvez porque ele fosse a parte mais escura dele, que tivessem algum pecado. Talvez porque eles pareciam mágicos, contrastando com o ideal das nuvens. Talvez porque eles lhe passavam a sensação de carinho, que ninguém dava. Ou talvez fosse um outro motivo.

Beyond Não saberia dizer.

**X**

Beyond não entendia a personalidade de Near. Ou não queria.

Talvez fosse porque ele era extremamente parecido com L. Talvez porque ele queria ser assim. Talvez porque ele tentava se fazer parecer forte e falhava. Talvez porque era Near ali e não L. Talvez porque todos queriam saber qual era a verdadeira personalidade dele. Ou...

Beyond não saberia dizer.

**X**

Beyond se divertia com a genialidade de Near, diferente da de Mello.

Talvez porque ele não tinha um objetivo próprio. Talvez porque ele não queria ser L, mas o fazia sem saber. Talvez porque ele podia ser tão bom quanto seu rival. Talvez porque ele se escondia atrás dela. Ou talvez ele simplesmente não soubesse os porquês e queria respostas.

Beyond não saberia dizer.

**X**

Beyond era viciado nos beijos de Near.

Talvez porque eles tivessem um sabor meio indecifrável. Talvez porque ele pudesse inalar aquele cheiro de mar que vinha do menino. Talvez porque era refrescante. Talvez porque eram deles. Ou talvez porque era só um mero capricho.

Beyond não saberia dizer.

**X**

Beyond queria Near. Sentia como se ele o entendesse e que o menino nunca o temeria. Beyond queria aquele Near e só ele.

Talvez fosse pelas filosofias discutidas. Talvez fosse pelo cheiro de mar. Talvez fosse aquele desejo que todos os homens tinham de possuir alguém. Talvez fosse pelos minúsculos sorrisos que ganhava. Talvez fosse pela urgência de tê-lo em seus braços gemendo e pedindo por mais. Talvez fosse por aquele rosto sendo maculado pelo tom rosa tão delicado.

Ou talvez porque ele deveria ser de L. Ou talvez porque ele se sentia o Deus do Mundo, quando aquele menino sussurrava seu nome nas noites de luxúria. Ou talvez pelos cabelos de nuvens. Ou talvez por toda a concentração de melanina que tinha nos olhos e em nada mais. Ou talvez por aquelas atitudes de ovelhinha, tão fofo. Ou talvez pelo jeito como podia controla-lo. Ou talvez pelo jeito como ele se destacava na sua própria escuridão ou na de Beyond. Ou talvez fosse por todos esses motivos e mais. Ou até talvez fosse por...

Beyond não saberia dizer.

* * *

Err... o-o Oi! o.o/

Algumas pessoas devem estar lendo e falando "Beleza, mas... E EFÊMERO?"

pois é... o.o

vou postar hoje, calma \i.i/

não vou ficar três semanas sem postar u.u

eu não sou tão má assim XD

(mentira, mas ok)

isso vale pra "Tem gosto de..." que é de Naruto, mas beleza XD

voltemos à essa fic.

Caraca, essa fic me deu trabalho porque eu tive que modificar um pouco, mesmo depois da Chibi ter betado .-.

Porque eu sou muito chata u.u

Essa fanfic também é meio problemática porque eu queria que a fanfic fosse de três páginas, cada parte com um número IGUAL

o que não deu certo u.u

mas okay, eu supero .-./

E também tem outros fatores, como o leve U.A. e a leve idéia de que os dois falavam sobre as mesmas coisas...

Acabei de lembrar uma coisa XD A fanfic se chama "Talvez" por causa de Near e do BB. Os dois são inteligentes e suas vidas eram feitas de teorias! É óbvio que para um tema eles tenham várias opiniões XD

espero que todos tenham gostado, mesmo que eu não tenha terminado de ler a história do BB XD

fico muito feliz se todos me mandarem REVIEWS!


End file.
